


Mistake Pageant

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-10
Updated: 2003-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Clex Hexed Sex Challenge.  Required phrase: pocket-sized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for Caro, who gave me the bunny and brought my muses back. The M&Ms bit is TM Joyfulgirl. Thanks to my amazing betas: Rhiannonhero, Joyfulgirl and Signe. Without you I am nothing

* * *

It was about trust. That's what Lex had said when he'd asked Clark to do it, "It's just another kind of foreplay, Clark. Only this is about more than turning someone on. It's about tension, release and trust. I need you to know that I trust you."

The problem was that Clark didn't trust himself. He knew Lex trusted him, but Clark didn't know how to prove that he trusted Lex. And if he played Lex's game and hurt Lex, then the question of trust would be answered, wouldn't it? No matter how much Clark trusted Lex, Lex would no longer trust Clark.

When Lex had first asked, Clark had worried that he couldn't be gentle. But he could be. He held kittens and helped deliver baby farm animals without injury. What he was worried about was if he could hurt Lex or not. It was what Lex asked for. But what if he couldn't find his limit and went too far? Clark would never be able to forgive himself if he caused Lex any true injury. Clark knew there was fine line between pleasure and pain, but he didn't really have the same pain threshold as other people and he wasn't sure he could walk that line.

"I know you trust me, Lex. You don't have to prove anything," Clark whispered into the curve of Lex's neck as they lay naked on the couch in Lex's office. Clark always felt a little weird doing this in Lex's office, but Lex had repeatedly assured him that with the door locked this was the most private room in the mansion.

Lex leaned his head back awkwardly, locking his eyes onto Clark's.

"We don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable." He kissed Clark gently. "You make me happy any way we’re together." Lex trailed his kisses across Clark's jaw and down the skin of his neck making it very hard for Clark to think.

"Lex, I..." Clark paused and rolled Lex on top of him, so he could run his hands down Lex's back, over smooth buttocks. His cock twitched at the thought of doing something so _dirty_ to Lex. So kinky. "I'm just, uh, kind of scared." Clark hoped saying the words made him sound responsible and mature and not as silly as they made him feel.

Lex chuckled against Clark’s chest. He reached a hand between them and stroked Clark's growing cock.

"I see there's something going on here that you like," Lex said and wriggled up to kiss Clark on the lips. Lex's hand still on his dick as the kiss deepened. Pulling back, Clark licked at the scar on Lex’s upper lip.

"There are lots of things going on here that I like," he said, pushing his hardness into Lex's.

Lex murmured his pleasure against Clark's lips, then he devoured Clark's mouth, his neck, biting across Clark's collarbone. His skin felt electric, sparking with each touch of Lex's lips, tongue, fingers.

"God, yes," Clark whispered as teeth scraped over his hipbone. Clark arched into the attention.

Clark could feel every point of contact: Lex’s forearm resting on his thigh, Lex's soft cheek on his stomach, the hand reaching to stroke the inside of his thigh, nose pushing into his pubic hair. Lex's skin felt like molten metal, sending a surge of heat from every point of contact straight to his cock. He could feel his own heart beat. Blood rushed in his throat, his arms, his cock. He could feel the counter beat of Lex's heart in each of his caresses, could hear it in Lex's breathing. He wanted to be touched, to feel, to give himself over to Lex, to let Lex give him release.

A whispered 'please' floated in the air as Lex ran his palm up over Clark's balls and twisted his fingers into the wiry hair there.

Lex's hands slowed, "What's that, Clark?" Lex's voice was low, tempting.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Oh god, Lex, please don't stop touching me." Clark tried to push his hips up toward Lex, dying to feel those hands and lips on his cock. As his hips were pushed back down onto the couch, Clark felt the heat from Lex’s skin spreading across him. Lips touched down on the curve of his pelvis. Clark bucked up, nearly letting his strength betray him.

"Shhhh." Lex's hands gentled over him. "Relax. Enjoy it." Lex rubbed slowly, his thumb brushing over the side of Clark's balls. Clark gasped. He wanted to beg. Lex wasn't giving him anything. Touches, brushes and licks and Clark needed _more_.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Clark tried to think of anything but how hard he was. Slender fingers stole up to twist his nipples, bringing his thoughts right back to the feeling of Lex's touches. Lex pinched hard and Clark cried out, knowing the response Lex wanted.

As Clark opened his eyes, Lex's mouth replaced his fingers. Teeth tugged at the hard nub and Clark knew it wouldn’t be long before he had to beg for contact. He knew Lex was deliberately avoiding his cock, he didn't want Lex to make him give in. Not like this.

Lex trailed his hands down, getting a firm grip on Clark's hips. Clark was ready, he arched his back again as Lex pressed his hips down.

Clark couldn't find words to tell Lex how much he needed this, how much he wanted Lex's mouth, hot, wet, on him.

Lex's teeth scraped over his hip again but when the lips came back they by-passed his cock yet again. Lex nipped and bit along the inside of Clark's thigh as Clark squirmed, desperate for more contact. Lex's hands slid down, off Clark's hips and along his thighs. He pushed Clark's knees to his chest, spreading him. Lex's hands twisted up, pressing behind Clark's knees. Holding him down. Holding him open. He leaned down and Clark could feel warm breath against his balls. Lex licked a quick swipe up the length of Clark's straining erection before returning to teasing bites on his thighs.

Clark whimpered. Wanting to beg but afraid that Lex would stop. And he felt so good, open for Lex like this. The waiting was as good as the touches were.

Lex slid down, doubled over on his haunches, hands still holding Clark's legs up and worked his tongue into the crevice between Clark's balls and his thigh.

Moving lower, Lex trailed soft warmth over the cheeks of Clark's ass into the soft fine hair just at the cleft and worked slowly up until he had his tongue pressed flatly over Clark's hole.

"Please, Lex." He begged. Had to have Lex touch him.

Lex pushed Clark's knees hard, widening the spread of his legs as the tip of Lex's tongue pressed inside. Clark twisted, trying to push back, to have more of Lex.

Still holding Clark down, Lex pulled back and met Clark's eyes. Lex's eyes glinted grey under the fringe of his lashes and his mouth twisted into a smile as he watched Clark.

"Do you like it, Clark? Do you want more?" Lex waited for an answer, though he had to see the desire that Clark knew was written all over his face.

"Yes." His lips were dry. He licked them. He wished Lex would lick them. He wished Lex would do anything but hold him down and stare at him like that.

"Yes what?" Lex asked, unmoving.

"Yes, please?" God, what did Lex want from him? Lex cocked a brow in return and Clark knew it wasn't the right answer. "Touch me." Clark felt frantic, afraid Lex wouldn't do it, unless he got the right answer.

"I am touching you, Clark." Lex squeezed behind Clark's knees for emphasis.

Fuck.

"Please, Lex. My cock. My ass. Anything." Clark's head throbbed in time with the blood pulsing through his cock. He felt as if he'd explode if they stayed like this for another second.

"Hmm." Lex seemed to consider and then leaned down to tickle his tongue over Clark's hole again before sitting back up.

"It would seem that there is something you want from me. And there is something I want from you. However shall we solve this?" Clark could hear how pleased with himself Lex was. Lex held his eyes for a second before he leaned in to scrape his teeth over the tender edge of Clark's tight pucker.

Clark's hips jerked up as he moaned out loud.

Lex sat back, releasing Clark's legs.

"An impasse indeed," he laughed, stroking the faintest of touches up Clark's cock.

"God, Lex. Stop. I can't take it."

"Can't take what?"

"The teasing."

"Ooh! What are you going to do? Turn me over your knee?" Lex smirked as he asked. That was it. Even if Lex was taunting on purpose, Clark would play along and Lex would be sorry.

"Yes," he answered, sitting up and pulling a very pliant Lex over his lap. He still felt a little nervous, uncomfortable that he'd fallen into Lex's trap and let it go this far. He was also very, very hard, something Lex could surely feel pressing into his stomach as Clark pushed him down.

He ran his palm over Lex's ass. It was smooth, velvety, as Clark circled his hand over it. He moved his hand, skating over the back of hairless thighs and up over the smoothly muscled back before circling over the firm ass-cheeks again.

"What are you doing, Clark?" Lex's voice sounded caught in his throat.

Clark laughed to cover his nervousness, the ridiculousness he felt at the situation. The laughter felt like it lasted forever, there was so much for it to cover up. "I'm going punish you, Lex, for teasing me. Some one has to teach you some manners." Clark barely managed to force the words out before the nervous laughter bubbled up again.

"You sure seem happy about it," Lex grumped, making Clark laugh harder. As his cock pushed into Lex's stomach, Clark remembered he had a mission here. He raised his right hand, keeping the left one on Lex's back to hold him in place.

 _smack_

It was definitely louder than it was hard, but Clark felt Lex's entire body tense as he jumped at the contact.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked, suddenly feeling very serious.

"Please, Clark. Don't stop." Lex's voice was thick with desire. Clark's cock pulsed just from the sound of it. He raised his hand again. Clark was too nervous to pay attention to how painful his erection had become.

 _smack_

He hit harder this time although he was still sure he couldn't have hurt Lex.

Lex's body twitched, his cock rising against Clark's thigh. He really does like it, Clark thought as he raised his hand again. He could feel the tension coursing through Lex in anticipation. It was exciting to feel Lex's anticipation like this. Clark hesitated, making Lex wait for it.

 _smack_

Lex rubbed against him as a stream of obscenities ran from Lex's mouth.

"You're a dirty boy, aren't you?" Clark was shocked to hear the words from his mouth. So this was what thinking with his cock was really like. "You like it, don't you?"

"Yes," Lex hissed, arching his back and pressing his ass up as an offering to Clark. Clark ran his hand over the silken skin, feeling the heat of it, the heat he'd caused. Lex moaned.

"Please. Harder," Lex whimpered.

Clark swallowed. It was hard to be careful now. He had had no idea that spanking Lex would be this good…for both of them.

Clark raised his hand. Looking down, he could see Lex’s ass was beginning to pink. Clark felt himself flush a little too. God, this was actually really good.

 _smack_

Lex's full-bodied twist was like air now. Clark _needed_ it. He had to have Lex writhing below him. Lex stretched across his lap. Lex all _his_.

Clark raised his hand again. And then a million things all happened at once.

 _SMACK_

 _knock_

Clark was sure he'd hit too hard.

"Fuck!" Lex cried out, bucking his hips as Martha's voice called his name from the other side of the office door.

Clark froze as Lex shuddered beneath him. Something was wrong. He'd hurt Lex. No....

"Lex?" Martha called again, "Are you ok in there?"

"It's my mom," Clark whispered, realization of the situation dawning on him. He felt immobilized, unsure. His stillness was countered by Lex shifting on his lap.

"I'm fine," Lex answered, he voice carefully controlled. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Kent?"

"I was looking for Clark. Can I come in?"

"He left a little while ago. I'd invite you in, but I’m in the middle of a conference call." Lex looked like he was going to burst out laughing. "I'm surprised you didn't pass him on your way in. He said something about the Talon and Lana." This time Lex actually stifled a chuckle.

"Thanks, Lex."

"You’re welcome, Mrs. Kent. I'm sorry you came all the way over here."

Clark realized he wasn't breathing and let all the air out in a rush. His heart pounded hard in his chest.

"Oh god. I have to go home." Clark pushed Lex off him back up onto the couch as he spoke. He stood looking around the room unsure what to do. Clothes. He needed clothes. Fuck. That was it. He'd hurt Lex and there was no coming back from this.

"Clark, come back." Lex sounded far away, Clark shook himself. He knew, somewhere in his head, that his mom would only have come here for something important. He couldn't even bring himself to think about that. He'd hurt Lex.

"I have to go," Clark said, wondering how he was going to get from here to his house. Oh right. He needed clothes.

"Clark, slow down," Lex said. Clark could feel Lex's eyes on him as he turned dazedly around the room.

"Clark!" Lex snapped.

Lex.

"What?" Clark turned around to see Lex looking more annoyed than hurt.

"Oh god, I should go, Lex. I'm sorry." Clark felt raw, wounded with the damage he'd done. "So sorry," he whispered.

"Clark, come here, please." There was a touch of desperation in Lex's voice. He reached for Clark's wrist, tugging him to the couch.

Clark collapsed again him shuddering. "So sorry," he whispered in a voice that crawled the edge before tears fell. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold the tears back.

"It's ok, you didn't know," Lex said, pulling Clark closer to him, stroking him.

"But I did know." Clark words caught, his breath hitched on choked back sobs. "I _did_ know and I was scared to tell you." God. What would he tell Lex? I'm too strong to spank you and you take away all my self-control?

"You don't have to be scared to tell me anything, baby," Lex whispered, stroking Clark's hair off his forehead. "You should have told me though."

"I know. I'm sorry." Clark sobbed, pressing his face into Lex's chest.

"Clark, look at me." Lex tilted Clark's chin up, but Clark didn't meet his gaze, afraid of what he'd see in Lex's eyes. "It's ok, it's not that bad. Just, you shouldn't have let me push you into something, especially knowing your mom was coming over."

"My mom?" Clark sniffled, suddenly unsure what was going on.

"You aren't upset because your mom interrupted us?" He looked up to see Lex looking as bewildered as Clark felt. Lex wasn't upset…

"No. I hurt you, Lex. I didn't mean to." Clark dropped his gaze again.

"You didn't hurt me," Lex whispered into Clark's hair. "I liked it. I'd ask you to do it again if I wasn't afraid you'd burst into tears, you big baby." Lex smiled so Clark knew he was kidding.

"I'm not a baby," Clark embarrassed himself by sniffling as he spoke.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Lex asked, stroking Clark's hair.

"Yeah. I really should go. My mom is looking for me."

"Are you going to come back?" Lex spoke as Clark stood up. Clark looked back, surprised at the anxiety he saw on Lex's face. He sat down again.

"I wish I could have you with me always." He kissed Lex softly, willing Lex to understand how much he meant it. "I'd have a little pocket-sized Lex. I could carry you around and feed you M&Ms all day."

Lex laughed. "I couldn't suck your cock if I was pocket-sized."

Clark thought about that for a second. His smile felt like it would break his face. He wondered if he could get the words out before he laughed too hard.

"If you were pocket-sized you could wrap your arms around my dick and like..." He wasn't going to make it, he was going to laugh."…and like jump up and down for friction." The image was too funny, tiny Lex, Clark collapsed against Lex, feeling Lex's laughter more than hearing it.

"So you're going home?" Lex asked, when they had finally calmed down.

"Yeah. Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Clark felt brave. "I might have to spank you if you tease me again."

"I should be so lucky," Lex whispered as he kissed Clark.

~finis~


End file.
